Tears
by MeganMcCollum
Summary: She could hear the sound of the crickets , The chirps of the birds. The steps of his feet. He was coming for her and she knew it . "Sakura" She looked over to her left. Red met red. "Itachi"
1. Chapter 1

In Konoha

It was her seventeenth birthday , and no one wanted to spend it with her. Not even her best friends Ino and Naruto. But of course, they were suppose to be on a mission.

She leaned herself back on the bench she was sitting on, it was oddly cold and fimiliar.

" Oh.. yeah, this is where Sasuke left me four years ago" She says while looking up to the twinkling light of the moon.

Sakura looks at the ground and notices tiny little droplets. She looks up to the sky but doesn't see any rain clouds.

She realizes that she is crying, Sakura Haruno the famous medic nin who trained under the slug princess was crying over some boy?

"I'm pathetic" she sobs while picking up her stuff before heading back home.  
she notices Ino,Naruto,Hinata, and Sai all on Naruto's front porch.

" They should all be on a mission" she spoke out loud.

"Hey guy-"

She was cut off by the abrubt talking of Naruto, his voice was extremely cold and dark. Sort of like both of the Uchiha's. But much less.

" I can't believe she thought we were all going to hangout with her today"  
He spoke

Sakura's eyes pop open, were they talking about her? what in the would was going on?!

"Yeah I know, I swear she's so stupid, she think's she's such a good medic nin and everyone likes her, but in reality, we all hate that bitch!" Ino chirped in.

Sakura's eyes stared to water, how could they do this to her?! Weren't they suppose to be her friends?

"She is very ugly especially her hair" Sai looks at Naruto with a fake smile on his face and twirks his head in a movement that makes everbody's stomach churn.

Sakura turns and runs, she doesn't want to hear any more of it, she CAN'T hear any more of it, She's got to get away from it all.

Her tears are flowing, and they won't seem to stop. What's there to live for when all of your friends hate you?

Revenge.

The word pops into her mind like a dagger stabbing through her heart.

"Get revenge on them, they hurt you, now it's your turn to hurt them" Her inner voice speaks.

She thinks about it for a second, should she be like Sasuke? No. She won't kill innocent people. But she will get her Revenge.

Running. She was running now. Back to her apartment to pack her things. She can't stay here. Not with those people. They might hurt her again. Her heart is already gone.

She slides the key into the lock and waits for it to open. There was something eery about her apartment but she didn't let it bother her.

N/A: Sakura lives in an apartment / house. You know a house made into an apartment.

She grabbed a backpack from the closet. To make sure it was the one with the endless space she stuck her hands inside.

Yep this was the one. She walked towards her closet doors and opened them with a creek.  
Her clothes were all hung nice and neatly. She took out each piece of clothing one by one and took it off of the hanger, and threw it onto the bed. Pale green eyes met an empty closet.  
She smiled.

"They won't see this coming" She whispered out of her plump pink cherry lips.

She walked over to her bed and began folding up all of her clothes. The Haruno symbol clearly visible on the back of them.

She started to wonder if she will ever see her parents again, is there really a heaven?.  
Does god really exist? She shakes these thoughts off and puts her clothes in her bag.

"Now it's time for my shoes and other stuff"

Walking over to the box she has placed in the corner of her room Sakura picks it up and opens it. Inside are all of her shoes, Ninja, Combat, and just plain out normal daily shoes.  
She puts them all in her bag. A total of twenty-four pairs of shoes.

She stalks her way to the bathroom and grabs all of the things she knows she will need. That is, her makeup, her hairbrush, pads, tampons, hairdryer, curling iron, toothpaste,  
toothbrush, her deoderant, and her hair ties. After everything is in her bag, she realizes she forgot about her bra's and underwear.

" Fuck! How the fuck do I forget that?!" The curses emit from her mouth as she searches through the drawers which have now been emptied.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. She dares not answer it, or to speak out. She does not want them to know that she is home.

" Sakura-chan, open up it's me Naruto"

And the knocking continues.

"How ironic" She grumbles.

"Hey did you hear that? I think she's inside! " Ino screeches.

For God's sake why couldn't they just leave her alone if they hated her so much. She was so tired of them anyway.

Sakura put the backpack on her back, She decided to do something that Nara Shikamaru had taught her. She had already done the hand signs ."

" Shunshin No Jutsu"

All that remained where Sakura had just stood moments before were nothing but cherry blossoms.

She appeared in a small clearing. Searching around to see if anyone was in sight and finding no one she sat down. Her head had begun to hurt, her eyes as well. They started to BURN.  
Like her heart did when her friends said those things. Something was wrong, deffinantly wrong. Then all of a sudden, she felt something click, everything was more bright.

She took off her bag and looked for a mirror. She gasped. Her eyes were not green. But now were a deep red, as deep as blood. And in the middle of them was a Star. Her eyes were almost Uchiha like, But yet not at the same time. They did not hold the same murderous intent that both Itachi and Sasuke's had.

She closed her eyes and she heard a voice. Telling her what to do. She opened her eyes and there was Uchiha Itachi staring right at her.

"Star Prism Jutsu" Her eyes began to glow.

As a cage formed around Itachi she glared at him.

"Why are you here Uchiha"

"Sakura Haruno, Under the orders of Pein I here invite you to be the next member of the Akatsuki, either you except or you die. Your choice"

" I accept" 


	2. Chapter 2

A new begining .

It was dark. It was cold. She was broken. Three days it had been since Itachi had come to get her. Something about him made her feel safe... considering he was an S class criminal.  
She was asleep. A nightmare was consuming her. The same one it had always been each and every night.

The murder of her parents.

The abnormal red eyes peered into her soul. Making her feel like nothing was left. She tried to scream, but her voice would not come. She was scared. All she could do was stare.

" Sakura, my child" the voice spoke.

Sakura shot up like a lightning bolt, sweating like a race horse. She looked around. Itachi gave her a blank stare.

"You were dreaming" He spoke.

"A nightmare, not a dream" She corrected.

He looked at her questionably, she looked scared to death. Even the sound of wind made her jump.

" I'm going to go to the river to wash off" She looked over at him and he spoke.

"I will accompany you. Do you wish to be attacked while you are bathing? Did not think so"

"Arigato, Uchiha-San"

"Hn"

Sakura walked towards the water. She smelled like sweat. Her sweat. Her fear. Her death.

Itachi watched as her hips swayed back and forth with every step she took.

Finally they reached the river. Sakura sat down and got out her soap, toothpaste, toothbrush,  
and her clothes.

"Uchiha-san, can you please go that way?"

Itachi walked away from Sakura but still kept his eyes open. She peeled her clothes off and dipped her delicate skin into the water. It was warm. It smelled sweet.

She popped open her thick red shampooand rubbed it though her hair. Bubbles began to form.

"mmm" She moaned.

" It's been forever since I've had a bath"

She sat back in the water and let her hair soak in the bubbles . Sticking her head under the water and scrubbing as hard as she could Sakura came back up.

Rubbing her eys and looking around. It was quiet.

She opened up her conditioner and put it in her hair. It was slick. Like grease.

Grabbing herself and lathering up. She smelt herself. And a word popped into her mind.  
Clean.

"Yes I am clean"

After rinsing off the bubbles, she grabs her towel and dries off. Making sure not to leave one spot untouched.

Putting on her clothes she goes to look for Itachi.

It's been two hours, She's been walking and she's finally found him, asleep under a tree.

Uchiha Itachi had let his gaurd down and Sakura Haruno could easily kill him now. But she wouldn't. Careful not to disturb him, she mobed over towards him and sat down.

"Haruno, Don't think of me as a fool. for I was just feigning death"

" I know, But we should get going, Uchia"

They began jumping from tree to tree back to back until they reached lightning country.  
Sakura jumped out of the tree and waited for Itachi. He hummed a few words that she of course did not recognize and a building appeared.

As they walked towards the building she realized that they were at the Akatsuki base, and that she will be meeting all of the other members soon.

I mean they were killers after all who says they won't kill again.

She looked inside and sitting at a table was Akatsuki member Kisame, eating a crab leg.

"Isn't that you're cousin or something?" she asked.

"Itachi you better control you're bitch, or else I'll have to do it myself" He said with a smirk.

Itachi saw Sakura's eyes activate and knew it could not be good for anyone, but he wanted to see a show. So he kept his mouth shut.

A bitch?! Who does he think he is?!

Sakura glared at Kisame, her eyes activated. And she spoke, " Strip off you're clothes and run all the way to Pein and tell him about you're homosexual tendencies"

He did as he was told, as his eyes held no life as like he was under a trance.

Kisame then darted out of the room and Sakura's eyes relaxed.

The next thing you heard was a big crash and screaming about why Kisame didn't have any clothes on.

Sakura began to chuckle at the thought of the big blue fish explaining to his leader why he was naked and talking about being homosexual.

Just then a thought popped into her mind. She looked around the room and spotted a woman wearing an Akatsuki cloak, her hair was an abnormal shade of blue.

"So, that must be Konan," she thought.

She walked over too the woman who was just staring. She gapped in awe. She was extremely beautiful, more than Tsunade herself.

"Excuse me... But do you know where I could find my room?" she asked

The woman tured to look at her and her eyes got really wide, as if she was surprised.

" Oh my god.! I totally forgot you were coming! Yes right this way!" She went rambling on about how no one ever told her anything around here.

Konan and Sakura went up two flights of stairs. Thirty two stairs. That's how many she counted.  
She was thirty-two steps away from the man who made her best friend leave her. And it hurt her so very much. Before they came here it never dawned on Sakura that Itachi was the reason why Sasuke left. It's like she forgot all about what happened those some odd years ago.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Yes?"

"You blacked out for a second, are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine, thank you for asking Konan"

"You're welcome, this will be you're room" she said as she pointed to a pink door while handing Sakura a gold key.

Sakura held her breath and opened the door. She didn't expect anything huge. But this was just too much. In the middle of the room stood a big queen sized bed with white drapings.  
It had pink blankets with cherry blossoms on it. In the corner was a white desk for doing papers and such .

She walked over to the closet and opened it. It was huge, it was a walk in bloset with five shelves.

She made her way to the bathroom and almost fainted! The floor was made out of marble and the bath tub was huge.

Knock knock. She heard it. Her soul felt it. Reaching the door and turning the nob. Only to meet faces with Itachi.

"Sakura, are you ready for you're first mission?" 


	3. Chapter 3

In Sakura's room

Sakura looked over at the pale envelope that was sitting on her night stand. Sighing she walked over and picked it up. To read the contents of it she would have to do many jutsu's.

What kind of stuff am I going to do on this mission?

After getting it open Sakura came to the first page of a young mans criminal profile. Takeichi Yumeni. He was from the hidden star village.

According to this paper it says that this man kidnaps and rapes young women and their children. Sakura looked with distant eyes. The word "kill" caught her eye. She would have to end someone's life who was ending so many others. This was something she could do.

" _I have to murder this man, but it's for a good cause" _She thought.

Her inner was appearing a lot more recently , out of no where. She would just pop up and speak what she thought, stuff like "_I don't like you," _Or "_I hate that person"_. The thoughts she didn't want to think were coming out of nowhere , and it was because of her inner.

She pushed her inner back into her mind, thinking no more of her. Sakura walked out of her room to go find her partner. She didn't know who it was yet. But she would find out soon enough. According to Pein it was someone she could get along with really well. She couldn't guess who. Who was this person she could get along with? Itachi? No she hated him with a burning pashion because he was the one who took Sasuke away from her.

Her foot steps echoed across the hallway. Step by step, click click click. She could hear it all , her shallow breathing, her eyes blinking. Everything. Its as if everything of hers was hightened. Nothing was the same anymore.

Arriving at Pein's office Sakura opened the door, it creeked ever so slighty . Pein heard her walk into the room. He motioned for her to come over towards him.

"Sakura, do you wish to know who you're new partner is?" He asked.

"Yes , I would love to know. Please elighten me" She responded.

"Well, You're partner will be Itachi Uchiha"

"Are you serious? The one person I didn't want to be partners with I get stuck with."

"I am sorry Sakura but that is just how things work around here, and if you don't like it we can always kill you off now if you would like?"

"No, I will work with Uchiha-San"

"Very well"

Sakura bowed to her leader and walked out of the room she was in. Upon exiting the room a frown began to form on her face. Why was she partnered with him? The one man she hated, she just didn't want to be partnered with him.

Suddenly she felt a very familiar chakra aura coming towards her. It was HIM. The aura had come to a stop and she could not see him, but she knew he was there.

" Sakura, or should I say, partner"

"Itachi, I will never be you're partner , I don't agree with anything you do. Merciless killing? Yeah right. And you even took Sasuke away from me"

"What a shame, when we first met you were all over me, don't you remember that?. You didn't even think about the fact that I was an S class criminal. Or the fact that my brother was gone because of me. Now did you?."

Sakura was stunned to say the least. The Uchiha she knew wouldn't say much, but now this one is a cocky son of a bitch. He sits there and acts like he's a big hard ass just because he's an S class criminal. Well he has another thing coming.

Sakura's eyes turned their unusual shade of red and she began to do her hand signs.

Staring into Itach's eyes she said, "I command you to go talk to Leader sama and tell him that you are quiting Akatsuki. Go NOW"

Itachi walked out of the room, and towards the leaders office. Sakura began her usual devious laugh after she heard stuff being thrown and the leader having a big fit of why Itachi was quitting Akatsuki.

When all was said and done and Itachi came around looking for Sakura, he did not look happy to say the least. He looked beyond pissed.

Upon seeing her pink locks, he grabbed her by her kneck and held her straight in the air his sharingan blazing with anger and madness. From nowhere the pink locks that were once loose around his arms now gripped them firmly in a tight grasp.

Her eyes were now a peircing auburn, fangs now protruded from her mouth, it sat there wanting to bite, waiting for its first victim.

Itachi just sat there in shock. This girl had just transformed in less than two seconds. From a weak girl. Into something he couldn't even, no he didn't even know what it was. All he could tell was that it had four tails.

Then he heard it speak.

"YOU WILL NOT HARM THIS CHILD"

"I have no intention, she is my partner, I was simply angry with her, but may I ask who you are? And why are you within Sakura's body"

"I am Yukimuru, I am the demon that lives within this child, I may look like it, but no, I am not one of the tailed beast. Though I am as strong as one of them"

"What kind of demon are you?"

"I am the guard dog of hell, I keep the souls from escaping, when I am above the surface I live inside this child, I have bonded with her, I feel her hurt, her pain, her sorrow, she has felt all of my feelings as well, we are one and the same. If you kill one of us you kill the other"

"Oh I see. So you work for the devil?"

"Devil? No down there he is called the soul keeper, but yes I work for him. But I must go now she is awakening"

"Alright"

The demon Yukimuru faded and Sakura came to.

"Well Sakura, Do you want to get ready for the mission?"


	4. Chapter 4

The words "_Well Sakura, Do you want to get ready for the mission?"_ still rang in her ear. Running fast, jumping from tree to tree she kept thinking about those words. Why was she so frightened of them?. Was it because of what she was about to do? Yes. It was because of that. It was because after this moment Sakura Haruno is a true threat to Konoha.

But she shook those thoughts out of her mind, she remembered what they had said about her, they laughed at her, called her names, everything they could think of. Even her Sensei thought she was a nobody and that she could not make anything of herself.

Tears started to swell up in her eyes. Stopping abruptly on a tree branch Sakura reached up and wiped them from her face. She wouldn't show her pain, no she COULDN'T show her pain. Not now, not ever. Itachi was right behind her and noticed her sudden halt in movement, he sensed something was wrong earlier but did not want to say anything seeing as she already hated him enough as it was.

Sakura looked back at him and motioned for him to keep going, they both started back up in motion and went for another seven or eight miles until reaching the boarders of Hoshigakure.

Before entering the village Sakura and Itachi had to change their appearances, and so Sakura did a jutsu that turned her hair a dark red color and her eyes a deep blue. Itachi made his hair blonde and his eyes green. They also did a jutsu to mask their chakra's.

Sakura and Itachi walked up to the gates of Hoshigakure and presented their fake passports that Pein had made them while they were at the hide out. The guards looked at them for a few seconds and sent them inside. Sakura's new name was Mimi Mamichi, and Itachi's was Takeru Yumeno. Foreigner names.

Upon entering the village Itachi looked for a hotel for them to stay at while Sakura went and bought food. When she came back with the food Itachi had told the lady at the hotel that they were newly weds and that they came to Hoshigakure for a honeymoon, but the lady asked him why this place. And his response was. "_Because it is quiet and there are not a lot of people trying to steal my beautiful wife away from me"_

Which made Sakura blush, of course it would any woman.

Itachi and Sakura entered their hotel room and settled in, there of course was only one bed. Sakura placed her belongings on the right side of the room, while Itachi placed his on the left side.

Soon after they left the hotel to go find their target.

After hours of endless searching, they finally found him. He was working in his corn field about six miles from his house. According to Sakura's eyes, underneath his corn field there was a secret passage way and she could see many chakra signatures. Her eyes narrowed, that must be where he is keeping the women and children he is killing. Seems like a reasonable place to keep them. Doesn't it?.

The man, Takeichi Yumeni, noticed the couple staring oddly at him. Sakura caught on and motioned towards Itachi and the two walked over towards him, Sakura having a fake smile on her face with her arm wrapped around Itachi's.

"Well hello there, is there something I can do for you two today?" The man asked.

Itachi noticed that the man was intrigued with Sakura's unusual appearance and smirked.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, I shouldn't have came over without introducing ourselves first, my name is Takeru Yumeno, and this is my wife, Mimi Mimichi. We are from the land of fire, we traveled a long way, and newlyweds you see. We wanted to get away from everything and come here, we have heard a lot of good things about this small village" _Itachi spoke with a cool like in his eyes that made Sakura shiver._

"Oh, newlyweds? Well how was your trip here?"

"It was fine" Sakura chirped in.

"Well that is good, how about we go back to my house for some tea?. I make some really good blueberry tea." The man who they were suppose to kill spoke.

"Alright" They said in unison

They reached the house they were suppose to have tea at, and Itachi sensed that something was not right, and so he told Sakura that he would be right back.

Itachi raced back to the corn field where they were moments earlier and activated his Sharingan, he still saw the women, that was a good sign. He looked for an opening and quickly found one. Walking over to the giant boulder that blocked his entry to the underground, he used all of his energy and strength to smash it into pieces with his fist.

There was nothing left of the boulder, but there was also nothing left of his hand, Nothing but blood and bone. Sakura could fix that. But question is. Could Itachi hold on long enough for her to save his life?

He fought through the pain, and kept running towards the women, he got them all out. None of them were hurt luckily , he had gotten there just in time. But another question is. Will he get to Sakura in time?

With Sakura

"This is a lovely place you have here"

"Isn't it.. Sakura Haruno?"

Her eyes bugged out of her head as she heard her name roll off of his tongue. "How did you know?"

" I can always tell, you see I have this jutsu that can tell who any one is , no matter how perfect you are at concealing your identity."

And with those words, he lunged at her. His first punch landed on her right thigh, and it stung. She knew she had to get him off.

She forgot about the knife she had in her back pocket for a few seconds. But then she had just remembered.

Sakura jumped up and grabbed him by his hair and spoke, One eye burning red and another burning auburn.

"I will not die today, but you will."


End file.
